At the Italian village/McQueen learns a couple more valuable lessons about friendship from Uncle Topolino
This is how at the Italian village and McQueen learns a couple more valuable lessons about friendship from Uncle Topolino goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen then shows the Italian village named Carsoli, as Team McQueen arrive at the piazza.) Luigi: Guido, your eyes do not deceive you. We are in Italy! We are home! Fillmore: Hey, Luigi. Which way to the hotel, man? Luigi: What?! No friend of mine will stay in a hotel in-a my village. You will stay with my... (notices who has come up beside him) Uncle Topolino-o-o-o! Uncle Topolino: Luigi! Guido! (speaks in Italian as all of the village residents gather up) (The camera then shows the town at sunset as a band plays music for a celebration. Fillmore and Sarge are drinking different types of fuel at a table.) Sarge: How do they do it? These are the same ingredients as back home, but it tastes so good. Fillmore: It's organic, man. Sarge: (sighs) Treehugger. (The screen then shows McQueen driving far outside of the village into the countryside. He looks back at the village, sighs heavily and continues driving until he comes to a clearing a rock stuck on a cliffside. He stops on top of the rock and looks up at the sky.) Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Mater, guys, wherever you are right now, please. Be safe. (Lightning starts singing "Big Brother Best Friend Forever (Reprise)") (While McQueen is singing, he is shown wandering through the village, thinking back to the past as a flashback happens. It shows McQueen hanging out with Mater and Team Equesodor.) (The flashback ends. After the song ended, he returned to the piazza.) Uncle Topolino: (to McQueen) Hey, race car! You look so down, so low. Is like you have flat tires. Mama Topolino: (speaks Italian) Uncle Topolino: She said you look like you are starving, that she's gonna make you a big meal and fatten you up. Lightning McQueen: Oh, no. Uh, M-Mama Topolino, please, y-you don't need to make a fuss. (sighs as Mama Topolino drives into the building) Uncle Topolino: Capisco. I understand. Is a problem, yes, between you and a friend? Lightning McQueen: How did you know that? Uncle Topolino: A wise person hears one word and understands two. That, and Luigi told me. While Mama cooks, come and take a stroll with me. Lightning McQueen: I brought my friend Mater along on the trip and...and I told him he needed to act different, that we weren't in Radiator Springs. Uncle Topolino: This Mater is a close friend? Lightning McQueen: He's my best friend. Uncle Topolino: Then why would you ask him to be someone else? Lightning McQueen: (thinking for a moment) Oh... What did I do? I... I said some things during our fight. Uncle Topolino: You know, back when Guido and Luigi used to work for me, they would fight over everything. They fight over what Ferrari was the best Ferrari, which one of them looked more like a Ferrari. There were even some non-Ferrari fights. So I tell them, "Va bene, it's OK to fight. Everybody fights now and then, especially best friends. But you got to make up fast. No fight more important than friendship." (While Uncle Topolino is talking, Guido offers to dance with a female named Franca, but Luigi then bumps in, causing Guido to move him away, before Luigi comes back over, which makes both of them argue with each other, until another female, named Francesca, comes along, and the two girls giggle as Luigi and Guido stop and smile at them. This leaves Luigi to dance with Franca while Guido dances with Francesca.) Uncle Topolino: (speaks Italian) Chi trova un'amico, trova un tesoro. Lightning McQueen: What does that mean? Mama Topolino: Whoever find a friend, find a treasure. Now, mangia. Eat! (Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino drive away, arguing in Italian.) Lightning McQueen: What Uncle Topolino just told me is exactly what Twilight said to me before back at Tokyo. Accept a friend for who they are. And she was right. I should've listened. But I didn't. I should've accepted Mater for who he is. I should've told him to stay himself. I didn't do any of that. This is what my teachers and my friends are trying to teach me as my next friendship lesson. (sighs) I can still remember what they told me when I first came to Radiator Springs. (Lightning looks at the others as Thomas, Twilight and Starlight's voices are heard in his head) Twilight Sparkle: (voice) You've got to be less independent. Thomas: (voice) Stop relying on yourself all the time. Starlight Glimmer: (voice) Accept the help of those around you. (Those last words echo) (McQueen watches sadly as every car in the village are having a great time.) Luigi: Lightning-a, why are you-a not joining in, eh? Lightning McQueen: I'm still thinking about Mater. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1